forbiddenfriendshipfandomcom-20200215-history
Kurt Veles
Appearance Kurt is a tall, and kinda thin for his age. He is 17. His hair is somewhat scraggy and unkempt with two small braids behind his right ear. He learned from his mother long ago, that having a braid in your hair is supposed to make you pretty but he wears it cause of her. She died a long time ago. He has always had burns on his lower back and stomach. Not really knowing where they were from due to him forgetting. In his pocket he carries a book and a pencil he made himself. His outfit is partly leather around his upper body with what appears to be a type of armor along with arm, Kurt often wears this when hunting for food. As well as brackets that seem to all be designed by himself, His pants are dark brown and has straps around them with leather boots. He also seems to carry a weapon, by his left foot. Background His father is the King of the island. He gets noticed due to his father being the wise man of the area. When he was a boy him and his mother would draw and sew clothes for the family. Her dark powers got the best of her and she died. Kurt always knew he had royal blood in him and knew he had powers that only a person can dream of having. But he doesn’t know what they are. Well till he gets close to water. He was granted this wish when his mother died. He hopes one day to become King, but with how he is the joke of the area that hope is very long gone. He once had used the power; but don’t know how he did it. He touched the water and was thinking of a bird. And the water flew up and created a bunch of birds that Kurt was thinking of. He smiled. But his mother called him for dinner and he took his hand off the water and all of it feel into the river. He smiled and ran back to his family. His father still thought it was just a dream but Kurt knew that was not a dream. With every land there is a enemy, weather that is animals, bugs, dragons, there's were humans themselves. Always coming to take land. There Island usually won the battle, Kurt was a mess during battles though. Always having to stay in the little hut he called home. He would often try and help but fail and mess everyone else up. Personality Kurt is very kept to himself, reserved. Has wonderful idea but ends up messing things up, or ruining them just by being himself. He is a leader in his eyes, but a scrawny kid to others. Often he goes into the forest to just wonder and have time to himself to think. To let his mind and ideas Flow around him. He likes feeling the air through his hair and breathing in the cold. Sometimes will climb the highest tree to see his houses which were on a hill. So many. Maybe hundreds. He also wonders to a nearby river. It goes on forever and is deep as the world goes. Sometimes he sees creatures that people wish were pets. He sometimes makes other animals with his imagination and draws them in the sand near the river. When He was a boy he seemed to be more adventurous than anyone in his area, he seemed different when he was born. That changed fast after his mother died, his father verbally and abusively hurt him. He seemed to lock himself out of the world. Other People Shuna: “Your mother, she was stunning. Her Eyes are as blue as the water when winter gets here. Frozen over. She had a breathing life in her, yet a soul that was a sick illness for darkness..” -Said by ShulManu, The king. “Strong, an leader. Always looking for a fight. Hair pulled back into a ponytail. Seemingly always trying to make the world a better place, yet brakes it in a way.”- Description of ShulManu There were other kids his age there. They brought joy to there family. Unlike Kurt. One being this beautiful Girl. Mimi Irmak. She was the strong and very much a leader. Then there are the two siblings, not twin but very similar. Sylvia Birgitta, And Slyphen Birgitta. The boy with all the smarts and kind of a nerd was Mual Angus. He would study the most strangest thing in the island. The last was a dork. He always tried to get Mimi but no luck. Alway bullying the other boys. And teases the girl, well except Mimi. His name, Sivan Ingles. Then there is Kurt. He wants to be In there group but don’t want to get in due to his father. Mimi's Reaction “You can’t hold up a stick. You’re not thought to kill and get food for your family. What could you do? Oh yeah right work in the stables and clean. That’s what you should do.” -Did I mention she was a bit feisty. Mual’s Reaction “Well I mean... you can study this island with me. And read books! And look at the animals. I’m studying plants here next. Oh so much fun!” -yeah no Thanks. The Birgitta Siblings “You know you seem kind of mad, and grumpy and sad and lonely, and and ugly.” -Thanks so much, I really like when you say that to me. Siven “You seem you might like, die. Have you ever seen people when fighting here, you always try and help but fail. You seemingly just can’t get axe and kill someone. You just run away.” -Wow your stupid, I don’t need a axe to kill someone. Kurt’s Power/ Background Though Kurt will find out how to use his power he didn’t know what it was when he was a boy, The power can contain dark magic and poor uses, He tried to use it to protect others and His area. In his village he has a river running through it. It’s 10 feet wide, and goes on forever. No one can see the bottom. Sometimes when Kurt was a child he would see washed up forbidden animals, creatures no one would ever think of. Although Kurt knows no one will believe him if he told anyone, He still tries to see these creatures from the deep, They all tend to swim away. One day he decides to touch the water, Thinking of the birds he saw a few days ago. The next thing he knew was the water went up and created a bunch of birds in the sky, He smiled and took his hand out of the water trying to touch the birds but they all fell down and turned back into water. Later one night he goes out to the water, Its bright seeing all the creatures from the deep playing. One of them is over to the side. Looks kind of hurt but isn’t just lonely. Just sad. He walks over and sits on a rock not to close, careful not to scare it. He moves closer, A twig under his foot snaps. He looks up and the creature is gone, left. He sighed and got up, The others were splashing around. He turns around but before he does he goes to the water and touches it. The next thing he knows is he is in his bed, He sits up and clutches his stomach, Its wet. He pulls away the blanket and it’s not water. Its blood. He whips it off with his hand.. Burns? From what? He Tried to stand up and started to fall, a hand grabbed his arm and yanked him up. It was his father. He was told by his father that late last night he heard a scream from the woods and ran into them and saw Kurt laying on the ground, His shirt ripped to shreds and his wrist snapped. Blood was everywhere. It was all over Kurt’s face even though the burns were on his front and back. He thought he might be dead tell they washed him off and laid him in bed. Kurt had to use rags every morning to wipe the blood off. It hurt like hell to him but they ended up scaring his body. He still would go to the river but only looked after the accident. When he would wake up in the morning to wipe off his back and stomach he would notice that they looked more like something grabbed him and yanked him. He still wouldn’t touch them afraid of it hurting. He only would touch with a wet rag.